ShaKunoichi
by gothmiko
Summary: Kagome is almost killed by Naraku in the final battle. A year later they meet what seems to be her, but where has she been? And why does she call herself grass and claims not to know any of them? She also is trained in the art of what? Complete
1. Lost and Found

* * *

This is the first time at writing an action/adventure/ with an YYH crossover so please review and tell me if anything needs to be changed.

* * *

Part1: ShaKunoichi  
Lost and Found"Talking"

'Thinking'  
  
A red blur ran across a field of dead demon bodies. The red blur jumped in front of a girl with black hair down to the middle of her back. A wicked laughter filled the air as a man took off a white baboon pelt. The girl glared at the man with her brown eyes. The red blur growled in anger and pulled out his sword as he let his amber eyes glare all his hate at the man.  
"So you managed to free my incarnations and kill my army. I applaud you, but now I am afraid it is time for you all to die," the man sneered.  
"Damn you Naraku! I will not let you live," The boy in red yelled.  
"Inuyasha, use wind scar and I will fire my sacred arrow with it," the girl growled.  
"Kagome, are you sure?" Inuyasha asked as he readied his attack.  
"Do it now!" Kagome yelled as she released her arrow.  
"Naraku stretched out a tentacle and pulled the girl towards him. Kagome screamed as Naraku pulled her closer and she watched the attack come towards her in a rush of pure white light.  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed as he raced towards her only to watch her lay her hands on Naraku and start purifying.  
"If I die ... I'll make sure you come with me!" Kagome yelled as she let her miko powers flow through her and into Naraku's cries of anguish.  
'This is for Sango, Miroku, and ...' Kagome finally screamed and Inuyasha screamed out her name as the blast hit them. A girl with a giant boomerang and a monk looked towards the scene in pure horror. When the blast hit all went quiet and Inuyasha stopped to stare at all the seen. A bright pink light exploded through the field knocking everyone back. Naraku screamed as he watched his body dissipate right before his eyes.  
Kagome stopped screaming and began to smile as she felt purifying energy surround her body. She opened her eyes and grasped onto her jewel shards and watched the once tainted shard of Naraku become pure. The shard began to crack before it fell apart and scattered once more. Kagome lightly chuckled in irony before she disappeared into the night. She let one whisper escape her lips before she left.  
'Inuyasha'  
"I love you."  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed as he fell to the ground in shock. He got up and ran towards the area Kagome was at. All he saw was pieces of white fur and green material. He picked up one shard of the jewel and dropped to the ground the digging for any evidence of Kagome.  
"Is she ..." the girl with an exterminator outfit asked, leaving the question trail off.  
"No, no, no she can't be." Inuyasha answered more to his person than to the others.  
"Sango, leave him be. She is gone," the monk said.  
"Miroku, she can't be. I refuse to believe it," Sango sadly stated as she began to weep. Miroku gave a dejected look as he embraced a weeping Sango. Inuyasha just stopped digging let his body fall to the ground as he beat upon the scared battlefield.  
"Inuyasha we must bandage your wounds," Miroku said as he eyed the holes and gashes in his body.  
"Leave me be," Inuyasha whispered.  
"But you must—"  
"Damn it! Leave me to rot!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku.  
"Would Kagome want you like this?" Sango softly asked. Inuyasha lifelessly stood and let dull eyes stare at Sango and Miroku. Sango had only saw those eyes once, she saw those eyes when exterminators lost family, hope, and the will to live.  
"You know nothing of what Kagome would want," Inuyasha growled.  
"She loved you and would not want you to die just because she ... she left the physical realm," Sango explained while tears flowed.  
Miroku sighed angrily and raised his Shakujou; he hit Inuyasha on his head effectively knocking him out. Kirara kneeled down so Miroku and Sango could load Inuyasha on her back. They set off towards the village each carrying not only physical wounds, but emotional. Kirara looked down in sadness as they traveled the long weary road.

* * *

Deep in the forest towards the darker reigns of the Western lands laid a young girl with bloodied black hair and bruised skin. Fallen trees were broken and chipped in a line showing the direction she came from. The wind blew attracting scavenger demons to her sweet and bloodied body. Golden eyes intensely watched her, deciding to intervene the owner of the eyes slashed away any of the demons. He looked over her body checking for any fatal wounds. He pushed her hair away from the face and noticed that there was a deep gash on her forehead.  
He placed a seed on her gash and caused it to grow around her head making it a bandage. He then picked her up; cradling her to his chest, her head rolled forward and lay on his chest. She lazily opened her eyes.  
"Inuyasha," She whispered when she saw the golden eyes and ears. She then let her eyes close. The man with the golden eyes gave her a curious look before running into the forest.  
"I do not know that person," he answered stopping at what appeared to be a camp. He entered the camp and was immediately was greeted by two human figures dressed in a dark blue material, leaving only a slit for the eyes and their hands showing.  
"What business do you have in the Shinobi camp?" One of the persons asked.  
"I need to see your healer and Master," the man stated.  
"What is your name?" The one standing to his left asked.  
"My name is not for you to know. Now ether move or fall down in pieces," the man with the golden eyes calmly stated. The two figures jumped back into a fighting position.  
"There shall be no fighting in this camp at this hour," an aged man said. The two figures jumped and bowed towards the man.  
"Master, what are you doing out here?" The figures asked.  
"I felt a disturbance in the air," master answered.  
"This youkai marched in here with a bloodied girl and demanded to see you and the healer," One of the figures explained.  
"Master Zen, I have come to request that favor that you owe," the man with the golden eyes, said.  
"Fine we shall discuss this in private, but lets take the girl to the healer," Master Zen replied. They made their way towards the healer leaving the two figures on guard duty.  
"Who is the girl, Yoko-Kurama?" Master Zen asked.  
"I don't know, but I plan to find out," Kurama replied.

* * *

Please Review

* * *


	2. Identity

* * *

I want this to be a Yoko and Kagome pairing, but I don't know that much about Yoko or YYH. If anybody could send me information about YYH that would help me add more info. Email at staticfoxhotmail.com.

* * *

Identity  
  
WARNING: If Kagome seems out of character it is because she has lost her memories!  
  
"Talking"

'Thinking'  
  
_Dream or Flashback_  
  
**Sound or emphasis of word**  
  
Kagome laid on a futon made of flowers and fresh grass. A cotton blanket covered her bruised body and wrapped body. Golden eyes watched her even breathing leaving her chest move up and down. He watched her eyes flutter under her closed lids and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around jumping up when she noticed that she didn't know where she was. She looked over and saw golden eyes reflecting in the darkness.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered not knowing why she said that.  
  
"I am not this Inuyasha," a deep silky voice said from the darkness. Kagome pushed herself back against the wall when she saw the eyes move closer with mischief in his eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome demanded as she let her courage come out.  
  
"It does not matter whom I am, but who are you," Yoko replied as he stepped into the light. Kagome gasped when she gazed upon his soft white skin and golden eyes. Her gaze traveled to his twitching ears and then down to his tail.  
  
"I don't know who I am," Kagome replied as she snapped out of her gaze.  
  
"Where do you come from? Your clothing is strange," Yoko asked as he kneeled down to her eye level.  
  
"I don't know where I'm from," Kagome said as she started to daze out. Yoko reached out a clawed hand to rip her bandage off her hand. Kagome jumped back when she saw the claws and tried to run only to have Yoko sigh. He used a vine to wrap around her waist and keep her in place.

"What is this?" Kagome demanded as she clawed at the vine.  
  
"That is a vine and if you try to escape me I will not hesitate to kill you," he calmly warned.  
  
"You can't watch me all the time," Kagome said. Yoko smirked at her causing her to get a shiver up her spine. He caught the shiver and made a note to keep note of that.  
  
"You are in a Shinobi camp, so you will always be watched," Yoko stated as a fact.  
  
"So, who are you fox boy?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I am Yoko Kurama, a silver kitsune," Kurama answered.  
  
"Cool, can I call you Kurama?" Kagome asked as she looked at his ears.  
  
'I'd like to touch those,' Kagome thought as she listened to his response.  
  
"Yes, you may girl," he answered.  
  
"My name is not girl!" She yelled.  
  
"Then what is it?" He asked with an eyebrow raised as he used the vine to bring her closer to him. Kagome blushed at the closeness of his face.  
  
"I wish I knew," Kagome said as she looked at the ground shamefully.  
  
"There was some strange writing on the tag of you upper kimono," Kurama said. Kagome looked down and finally noticed that she was only in her bra and underwear.  
  
"PERVERT!!!" Kagome screamed causing Kurama to cover his ears and let the vine go. Kagome fell onto her butt and scramble under the covers of her bed. Kurama uncovered his ears and picked up Kagome's shirt. He threw it at her and she poked her head out and grabbed the shirt.  
  
"See if you can read that," Kurama grumpily ordered.  
  
"You can ask more nicely," Kagome mumbled under her breathe.  
  
"I heard that," Kurama growled. Kagome pulled out the tag of her shirt and noticed that it was written in English. She could clearly see a K-A-G-O-M-E.  
  
"It reads Kagome. Kagome, that must be my name," Kagome happily said as she happily cheered in her mind.  
"Kagome, do you remember anything?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Nope, not a clue," Kagome answered.  
  
'This may be the best puzzle to solve yet,' Kurama thought to himself.  
  
"I was wondering if you had any clothes I could wear," Kagome pondered as she looked at Kurama.  
  
"No, but you may talk to the Master Zen about that problem," he said as he began to walk towards the exit.  
  
"Hey! Where are ya going?" Kagome asked with a hand reaching for him. All she received was a silent retreat with the cool breeze that entered when he left.  
  
"Stupid jerk," Kagome mumbled as she looked over her bloodied shirt.  
  
'If this was on me when he found me, then what the hell happened, where am I, and more importantly, where did I come from?' Kagome asked herself.  
  
"Hello? I have brought you a decent kimono," a girl called to Kagome. Kagome looked up to see a girl with bright pink eyes, dark black hair that was in a ponytail, and lightly tanned skin. She wore what looked like a kimono that had slits on the side with separate pants. The pants were a dark blue and her upper kimono was a forest green with hints of brown.  
  
"Hi," Kagome called back unsure what to say. The girl smiled at Kagome and she smiled back. The girl laid the kimono at the foot of the bed before she turned around to leave.  
  
"Please, don't go," Kagome whispered finally letting the darkness of the cave get to her.  
  
"My name is Sora," Sora introduced with a slight bow.  
  
"I'm Kagome," she introduced back with a slight bow back. Kagome began to dress and Sora stood outside the cave door to watch for any perverts. Kagome looked at her arms and legs and saw the bruises and cuts from the battle that she had no idea of. Her instinct made her remove one bandage on her arm making it reopen and bleed. She took her index finger and stuck it into the cut without even wincing at the pain. She released her miko powers letting them travel through her blood stream. Her blood ran through her veins with a pure energy that seared her every cut closed. She gasped at the intense feeling that coursed through her body, even healing wounds of the soul, but not the mind. Once she removed her finger that cut closed up and healed without leaving any scar as proof of what she did.  
  
"Hey get back here!" She heard Sora yell.  
  
"What the hell was that???" Kurama yelled demanding to know what that wave of energy was.  
  
"What was what?" Kagome asked as looked at her healed arms. Kurama snarled and elegantly pinned her to the wall with one hand holding her throat.  
  
"Do not play dumb with me human," he warned, "I am not a fool." Kagome gasped for air before she put her hands on Kurama's chest and sent a wave of purifying energy at him. He went flying backwards and hit the wall.  
  
"Don't touch me asshole!" Kagome yelled as she rubbed her neck. She watched dust cloud over the crater Kurama formed. She cursed under her breath when she heard what sounded like a pissed off Kitsune growling. Kagome ran out the cave grabbing Sora's wrist until they reached the outside of the cave Kagome pushed Sora into some bushes as she turned to face the cave a silver blur came at her. Kagome quickly dodge barely missing Kurama's claws that were aimed for her throat.  
  
"You dare insult me and lie to my face? You shall die," Kurama calmly stated as he pulled a rose out of his hair.  
  
"What the hell? I didn't lie to you and you attacked me first!" Kagome yelled back. He turned the rose into a whip of thorns that quickly came at her. Kagome ran around in circles trying to dodge the whip.  
  
"For a human you are agile," he stated.  
  
'I can't keep running, I'll eventually tire and when that happens I'm dead. I have to distract him and what was that glowing stuff that healed me and blasted him through the wall?' Kagome asked herself as she ran.  
  
Kagome saw a set of bow and arrows lying next to a bush on the ground. Kagome dodged the whip again and jumped for the arrows and bow while sliding into the bush. Kurama smirked as he whipped the bush and heard yells of pain. He sniffed the air and could smell the scent of human blood. He walked over to the bush and leaned against tree while he slashed at the bush making it disappear. His eyes widened when he smelt the scent of blood previously where he had been standing.  
  
**Thud**  
  
He stared at the arrow at was lodge into the tree centimeters away from his face. He watched a few hairs fall to the ground before he looked over at the girl who held the bow with another arrow noched. He then noticed the blood that dripped from the palm of her hand.  
  
'She managed to avoid my attacks and trick me,' Kurama thought with more interest than he was willing to admit. If he wouldn't have had an arrow lodged centimeters from his face he would have been turned on at the thought of this human managing to challenge him and trick him.  
  
"Very good human, none could ever survive my attacks or out fox this fox," Kurama complimented. Kagome gave him a wary look, but Sora popped out of the other bush and ran to Kagome inspecting her hand wound.  
  
"I am no ordinary human," Kagome replied. Yoko pulled the arrow from the tree and walked over to her in a non-threatening stride. He handed her the arrow and she cautiously took it.  
  
"Your control of aim is good," he complimented.  
  
"I missed," Kagome coldly said before walking back into the cave to wait for this Master Zen. Kagome was a little peeved at this fox boy's behavior.  
  
'One minute he's trying to kill me the next he's giving me complements,' Kagome angrily thought and ended with a loud and frustrating sigh. She sat down on the bed and finally looked at the material of her outfit. It was similar to Sora's expect that it had dark blue pants and a silver top. Kagome snapped out of her thinking when an older man with gray eyes and gray eyes came into the cave followed by Kurama. Kurama gave her a smirk that Kagome just huffed at and ignored.  
  
'Stupid, arrogant fox,' Kagome seethed in her mind.  
  
"I am Master Zen and you must be Kagome," he introduced. Kagome bowed her head and than looked over at Master Zen who began to talk.  
  
"As you know, you are in the camp of the Shinobi. I know you have lost your memories or who or what you are. As of today, since I believe you have no place to go you stay here, but you will be under Yoko's charge."  
  
"What? I mean I'm grateful for having you take me in, but why Kurama?" Kagome asked in a panicked voice.  
  
"It is the Shinobi way that whoever finds a stray is either to kill them on sight or to take them as their charge," Master Zen explained. Kagome glared at Kurama when she saw another soft but beautiful smirk.  
  
"Thank you Master Zen for you kindness," Kagome honestly said as she bowed and gave Kurama the cruelest glare she could.  
  
"You will be trained as Shinobi," Master Zen said.  
  
"You mean as a ninja?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You must never speak the word ninja aloud. We are called grass and until you become grass you will refer to any instructors except Kurama by sensei," Master Zen explained.

* * *

Next chapter will have Inuyasha and the gang in it except that I'll skip through the training months leaving only the important parts in. Please Review.

* * *


	3. Hello Me

* * *

My computer got a virus and now I had to reformat it so I'm sorry for the delay. It seems like everything's keeping me from updating. Well I will set up an index for the terms also.

* * *

**Hello Me**  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'

* * *

** Yoko Kurama's POV**  
  
'It's been a full year since I found that strange girl, no woman in the woods. She is still a mystery to all in the Shinobi camp. She does not act like a woman raised in this era, she is very outspoken and does not follow any man's orders. She has taken her training to heart. I found out that she is a Miko and has control of her powers very well. She has also been able to channel her Miko energy into her neko-te weapons. She passed her missions and has been able to train and beat all the sensei without much trouble.'  
  
"What are you thinking about Kurama?" Kagome asked as she sat next to him on the edge of a hot spring.  
  
'How does she always find me?'  
  
"I'm not thinking of anything in particular," I answered without even looking at her.  
  
"Today is the day that I receive my Shinobi name," Kagome miserably said. I raised an eyebrow at her sad tone and wondered why she sounded so upset.  
  
"Why don't you sound happy about this day?" I asked her not knowing why I should care. Over the year I have come to care for her, but I try to avoid my ever-growing feelings. She is now a Miko Kunoichi and I am the greatest thief ever, there is no chance for us.  
  
"I'm not happy because once I receive my name there will be nothing left for me here. I will than have nothing to look forward to or have nothing but a years memories," Kagome said as she smiled sadly. I chose to remain silent encase she decided to speak again.  
  
"That's why when I receive my name I am going to leave camp and search for my past." This time I turned to look at her and I felt my chest tighten in worry.  
  
"Why not stay here?" I asked not letting any worry into my voice. Kagome let out a soft laugh and she began to play with my tail.  
  
"I feel I have a connection with the Shikon no Tama and I plan to search for more and hopefully find information," Kagome explained to me.  
  
"If that is what you want, then I'll come with you," I offered her. Before I knew it she had jumped on me and hugged me whispering a thank you.  
  
"Do you really mean it?" She asked me with hope.  
  
"Yes, I do mean it, and if you like petting my tail than you would like my fox form," I told her and watched her blush and look away. She was so modest in any situation.  
  
"Yoko," she said to me. She only used my first name when she was either mad at me or pissed off with me.  
  
"I wish that you would be more open with me. I would at least think we are close friends after a year. I've known about you being a thief and I wish you would of told me," Kagome calmly told me.  
  
"I did not want you involved in that part of my life," I simply told her hoping she would understand.  
  
"Did you not think I would have accepted you?" She asked me with anger in her eyes.  
  
"It's not that," I replied.  
  
"Then what the hell is it?" She yelled at me. We both stood up and she glared at me. So I did the only thing possible ... I kissed her. She gasped and I took full advantage of her mouth. She then pulled away from my lips and slapped my hard across my face using her Miko energy to send me into a tree.  
  
"You egotistical bastard! You had no right to do that, especially just to shut me up!" She screamed at me and stomped away.  
  
**END POV**

* * *

"Damn, she packs a punch," Yoko growled as he rubbed his charred cheek. Yoko licked his lips and followed the pissed off Miko into camp.  
  
'That ass, why would he kiss me just to shut me up?' Kagome asked herself now that she wasn't as angry.  
  
She walked into camp and saw that the sun was setting and the moon was rising. She ran into the hut that she and Sora shared. She quickly dressed in her dark blue Shinobi Shozoku before she grabbed her weapon that she bonded with. Kagome walked outside and sat in front of the fire that Master Zen stood before. Kagome bowed her head, but not before she glanced at the sensei around her. She Kurama sitting in a tree playing with a vine, and then she listened to what Master Zen said.  
  
"Kagome your journey has been a long and troublesome. You have not only grown physically, but you have grown spiritually in your training. I have meditated on your name and I have decided that Kami has led me to Sha," Master Zen said as he now went to sit across from her.  
  
"I accept this honor to be named Sha and I shall hold true to my name," Kagome said as she bowed.  
  
"Sha means to heal your self or another," Master Zen said.  
  
"Arigato," Kagome replied. Master Zen stood up to her and bowed as he stood up.  
  
"Welcome, you have the soul of the Shinobi in you," the master said as he walked back into his cave like hut. The sensei all bowed to her before they turned around to leave. Kagome bowed to them and then walked after Master Zen.  
  
"This is a gift for all your hard work," Kurama said as he handed her a wooden box.  
  
Kagome looked at him and then delicately took the box from his hands. She studied the rose designs on the box along with the carvings of bamboo. She looked closer and could see a Shinobi crouching in the bamboo holding a set of Shuriken in between each finger. Kagome carefully opened the box and found six Shuriken. They were made of a metal and had three sharp edges and in the middle of each were rose designs. Kagome looked up and gave Kurama a smile that made her face glow in the fire.  
  
"Kurama, I'm at a lose for words. If I told you they were beautiful, it would do them no justice; and if I thanked you, it wouldn't even express what I feel," Kagome explained in awe as she gazed into his golden eyes.  
  
"Then don't say anything," Kurama whispered as he bent down to kiss her. Right before he touched her lips she fell to the ground holding her head.  
  
_ "I traveled all the way to the mountain behind you to bring you this for when you returned home," Inuyasha explained as he pulled the flower from the inside of his Kimono.  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't know what to say," Kagome whispered to him as he handed her a pure white flower that was pink on the inside. Inuyasha walked closer to her and he bent down so he could whisper in her ear.  
  
"Then don't say anything," Inuyasha whispered as he softly kissed her. Kagome happily responded holding the flower close to her heart.  
_  
"Kagome!" Kurama yelled as he picked her up and ran to Master Zen. When he laid her down on a futon in Master Zen's room.  
  
"What happened?" Master Zen asked with a worried look on his face.  
  
"She collapsed on the ground holding her head," Kurama explained.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed as she moved to the other side of the futon. Yoko growled when he heard that name whispered on her lips.  
  
"Yoko, I want you to go and bring some water for Kagome," Master Zen stated more than asked. Kurama walked out the room and went to fetch some water. Kagome suddenly sat up and looked frantically around the room.  
  
"Master Zen, I have something to tell you," Kagome stated.  
  
"Good," he stated as he .sat across from her.  
  
"I think I received a memory," Kagome said. Yoko came back from getting the water and stood outside the entrance to listen.  
  
"What triggered this memory?"  
  
"I think it was triggered when Kurama tried to ... kiss me," Kagome said whispering the last part.  
  
"What did you remember?" Zen asked.  
  
"I remember a man in a red kimono, he had long, wild silver hair and honey golden eyes. He gave me a flower and then he kissed me, and I responded," Kagome explained with a slight blush.  
  
"Do you remember anything else about him?" Zen asked.  
  
"He had dog ears that were the same color as his hair and he also had fangs along with claws," Kagome explained.  
  
"Do remember if he was a bridegroom?" Zen asked.  
  
"No, I don't think he was that, but his name. No matter what I do, but for the past year all I could remember was Inuyasha," Kagome explained. Yoko growled deep in his chest when he heard that another kissed Kagome. He stared at the gift he made for Kagome and glared at it.  
  
'She is fair game,' Yoko thought to himself.  
  
'She bears no mark, ring, or scent that she belonged to another. Maybe she was being courted and didn't have a chance to finish courting. She is with me now, and another, particularly this 'Inuyasha' won't touch her again. I have heard of this Inuyasha and how he and a group of others traveled together and defeated that demon Naraku. I also found out that he traveled with a young Miko and Kitsune at first, I wonder if she is the Miko. That would explain why she smelled like Inu hanyou and Kitsune.'  
  
"Master Zen, I wish that you would grant me the ability to leave the camp so I can travel and find more about my past," Kagome respectfully stated.  
  
"I am sure Yoko Kurama will no longer be with us if you leave. You have trained well and you have the heart of a wandering Shinobi. It is best if you search for your past," Zen said. Kagome beamed with joy and hugged Master Zen before she stood up and bowed. Kurama walked into the room and set the bucket of water down and handed Kagome her gift. Kagome smiled at him and he gave a saddened smile back.  
  
"I know you heard what we talked about, that's why I won't tell you anymore," Kagome explained as she smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.  
  
"Can I come?" Sora asked as she walked into the cave. All of them looked towards her in shock that she was listening.  
  
"Sure," Kagome happily said then looked towards Master Zen.  
  
"You may go," Master Zen said.  
  
"Since when did you decide to become leader?" Yoko asked in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Since I'm the one that decided to leave," Kagome growled at him.  
  
"Whatever," Kurama said abusing Kagome's favorite word.  
  
"Where do you plan to start your journey?" Master Zen asked.  
  
"I think it is best to start where the last journey ended," Kagome said.  
  
"If it helps, I believe the protector of the Shikon no Tama was located in the western lands in Edo," Master Zen said.  
  
"We'll leave tonight since I want to head out to where Kurama found me," Kagome explained.  
  
"Good luck and may you find your past," Zen said his farewell and they parted their ways once Sora was packed. Kurama knew the way to Edo since he traveled and he led the way.

* * *

** With Inu and the Gang**  
  
Shippo sat on top of Kaede's roof watching Miroku dig his own grave. Miroku was behind a cooking Sango and he was staring at the cooking rump that ... and it wasn't the food he was staring at. He eagerly flexed his hand and went for what he wanted. Sango growled and froze as she felt the hand move up and down. Sango whipped around and sent Miroku to the ground with one quick slap. Shippo rolled his emerald eyes before he jumped down and walked into the hut.  
  
"Kaede, have you seen Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.  
  
"No, I have not seen Inuyasha," Kaede answered as she continued making her stew. Shippo sighed as he walked back outside and sniffed the air.  
  
Shippo ran into the forest when he picked up Inuyasha's scent. He finally ran into the hanyou and stopped when he saw Inuyasha sitting in a tree.  
  
"Inuyasha," Shippo said as he climbed up the tree.  
  
"Yeah, what do ya' want?" Inuyasha asked as he stared with the same blank glaze in his eyes of a defeated warrior.  
  
"Are you coming for dinner?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Maybe," Inuyasha quietly said as he stared out into the horizon. Shippo finally got fed up and punched him on the side of his head.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha demanded with a growl.  
  
"Damn it Inuyasha, you think you're the only one that misses her? Hell, we all miss her and the sooner we collect the shards the sooner we can wish her back," Shippo said as he jumped out of the tree.  
  
"We've only found twenty five shards in the past year. Even if we do collect them all we still need someone to fuse them together," Inuyasha said.  
  
"What happened to the Inuyasha that would never take no for an answer?" Shippo asked as he walked away. Inuyasha just watched the kitsune walk away to leave him thinking.  
  
Shippo walked into camp and sat next to Miroku who was waiting for the stew. Sango looked over at Shippo who only shrugged his shoulders and then closed his eyes. Shippo heard a few leaves cracking and watched as Inuyasha appeared in camp. Miroku smiled knowingly because he knew that Shippo always was able to knock sense into Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, it's good to know you're still alive," Sango said with a smile.  
  
"Keh, do you think some weak demon can kill me?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down.  
  
"No, we thought you might of stared yourself to death," Miroku answered as he took a bite of his stew.  
  
"It's time we get off our lazy asses and search for some shards," Inuyasha announced as he took a bite of rice. Miroku choked on his stew when he heard what Inuyasha said.  
  
"When do we leave?" Sango asked with determination in her eyes.  
  
"Tonight," Inuyasha said looking off into the distance.  
  
"Inuyasha, will you be taking the shards with you?" Kaede asked as she walked outside.  
  
"Of Course I will," Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Know this Inuyasha, I sense something powerfully traveling this way," Kaede said.  
  
"It's nothing we can't handle," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Kaede, I can sense it also," Miroku said.  
  
"Does it seem evil?" Sango asked.  
  
"I can not tell ye that. I know that it is powerfully," Kaede said.  
  
"That helps much you old hag," Inuyasha growled.  
  
Smack  
  
"Inuyasha, show Kaede respect," Shippo growled.  
  
"Get back here you runt!" Inuyasha yelled as he chased after Shippo.  
  
"Inuyasha where will we travel to first?" Sango asked trying to stop the fight that was bound to take place.  
  
"We'll start heading to where the battle of Naraku to place," Inuyasha said.  
  
'That's where Kagome died. We never found her shards or her body,' Shippo thought as he stared into his stew.  
  
"Then it's settled. We leave tonight," Miroku said as he took another bite.

* * *

**Kagome, Sora, and Kurama**  
  
Kagome looked around the area that Yoko Kurama found her at. Kagome looked around the area carefully searching for any clues that might lead her to the past.  
  
"Kagome, it's been a year. I think any clues would be erased by now," Sora said as she looked at the broken bamboo pieces.  
  
"I think I came from that direction," Kagome said pointing to the opposite direction of where she laid. Kurama cut away some bushes and they walked out into a field that had anything but life in it. Kagome touched the ground and could practically feel the blood of the slaughtered demons that called out for the blood of her. Kurama touched the plants and rubbed the dirt between his hands trying to feel what happened at that place.  
  
"Do you feel it?" Kagome asked Kurama.  
  
"I can feel the vengeance that the blood calls for. There was a battle here and they evil that lost wants the blood of the pure Miko ... Kagome," Kurama answered as he glanced up at her.  
  
"I think we should camp here tonight," Kagome said as she set her pack down.  
  
"Is it safe?" Sora asked.  
  
"It should be," Kagome assured.  
  
"Where are you sleeping?" Kurama asked Kagome.  
  
"In my futon without you," Kagome said before she lay down.

* * *

**Terms**  
  
Kunoichi: Female Ninja  
  
Shinobi: A male ninja  
  
Shinobi Shozoku: A traditional ninja outfit that covers all but the hands and eyes. Usually dark blue, camouflage, and white in the winter  
  
Sha: is a symbol to heal oneself or another  
  
Shuriken: think ninja stars  
  
Neko-te: iron fingernails that are used by female ninjas. They are used like cat claws and can be dipped in poison


	4. Then and Now

* * *

I love the way this story's turning out,but until then keep reviewing. Tell me what pairings you want for Inu and Hiei.

* * *

1. Inu/ Sora  
  
2. Inu/ Botan  
  
3. Inu/ Kikyo  
  
4. Hiei/ Sora  
  
5. Hiei/ Botan  
  
6. Hiei/ Kikyo  
  
7. Just kill Kikyo

Then and Now

Kagome tried to roll over, but she only managed to snuggle into a warm, firm chest. Kagome took a deep breath and exhaled the masculine smell of the forest and roses. Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see nothing but silver and ivory skin. She could even breathing and that's when realization hit her. She knew this person, and she would tease him in his sleep for she knew the kitsune ways. Kagome found that Kurama's throat was a nip away. She knew what would turn him on and yet he couldn't do anything about it because it wouldn't be permission to mate. The thought alone of mating Kurama made Kagome blush furiously and almost giggle.  
  
'Only a year, and yet I think I love you. You were my first friend since I lost my memory and you were the one to train me. You even went as far as to care for me,' Kagome thought with a small smile.  
  
Kagome licked her lips and listened to Kurama's beating heart. When she found the rhythm she followed it to his neck and right were it was pulsing she took the tip of her tongue and licked to the jaw and at the jaw she lightly nipped him. She grinned when she heard a low rumble in his chest. Kagome grinned evilly when she knew she had him. Kagome than took her fingers and began to rub the very tip of his ear lightly. That's when she felt something against her thigh. Not that she was complaining, she tried to pull away, but found that Kurama only pulled her closer. Kagome growled when she saw he was giving her a fanged smile and opened his eyes.  
  
"You think you can steal a feel from this thief?" Kurama asked with a grin.  
  
"You jerk!" Kagome hissed at him.  
  
"I'm the jerk? I wasn't the one molesting people in their sleep!" Kurama stressed.  
  
"If you guys are going to feel each other up go get a hut," Sora said as she put her stuff away and walked towards the river to wash up. Kagome blushed and did the only thing she knew.  
  
**Slap**  
  
"Ow!" Kurama moaned as he touched his sore cheek.  
  
"That's what you get! You ... you ... pervert!" Kagome accused. Kurama gave an innocent look before he stood up and picked her up when she refused his hand.  
  
"I do not need to be a pervert," Yoko Kurama smugly said.  
  
"Now you're acting like an ass," Kagome said with a giving him a look that said 'right'. Kurama walked up to her and gently kissed her on the lips. Kagome pulled back half in shock and half with a blank mind.  
  
"Kurama, do not play with my feelings. I'm not a common geisha," Kagome warned. Kurama gave her an angry look and he grabbed her arms and pulled her close to him with a tight grip.  
  
"I've never thought you a common geisha!" Yoko growled. "And I would never play with your emotions."  
  
"Kagome smiled at his honesty before she hugged him.  
  
"I still owe you something for sneaking into bed with me," Kagome growled with a mischief look.  
  
"What?" Kurama suggestively asked.  
  
"I ... challenge you," Kagome smugly stated and smiled when his ears drooped.  
  
"No." Kurama sternly stated.  
  
"Yes, whoever loses has to do what the winner says," Kagome said. Kurama smiled and got a glint in his eyes and that's when Kagome realized her mistake. Kagome just got her neko-te and prepared to fight tell the other one gave. Kurama made the first swipe. Kagome threw up a barrier causing Yoko to lose balance and go flying back. Kagome then ran after him preparing to strike.

* * *

Shippo sniffed the air testing to see if Inuyasha was near. He could smell that Inuyasha was up in a tree. He could also smell that Sango was cooking what smelled like rabbit stew. Miroku walked by Shippo and to the tree Inuyasha was in. Miroku looked up and through the scattered light her could see Inuyasha shaded by leaves.  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku called to him.  
  
"What," Inuyasha plainly said back to him.  
  
"The stew is almost ready," Miroku called back. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and walked over to where Sango was cooking. Shippo ran over to them and sat down in Inuyasha's lap without a single protest. They ate their stew in a comfortable silence with only the wind whispering nothings into their ears. Miroku put his stew down and stood up with his eyes closed.  
  
"What is it?" Sango asked as she put the fire out.  
  
"Do you sense it?" Miroku asked.  
  
"What has that type of power?" Sango asked as she stood up and grabbed her weapon.  
  
"I don't know, but it's coming from the battle grounds," Inuyasha growled as he stood up.  
  
"Kirara, watch Shippo," Sango ordered as the cat transformed and nodded. Miroku, Inuyasha and Sango then raced towards the battle ground with Kirara and Shippo not far behind.  
  
"Maybe Kagome came back," Shippo whispered to Kirara. Kirara only nodded and growled in response.  
  
Inuyasha gasped when he saw a woman dressed only in a navy blue suit. Inuyasha could only see her eyes and hands. He then sniffed the air and could tell that the youkai the girl was fighting was a kitsune. He saw the kitsune use a rose whip to wrap around the girls ankle.  
  
"It's a Kunoichi," Sango said.  
  
The nameless Kunoichi wrapped her hands around the whip and let a pink energy went flying through the whip instantly turning the whip to ash and making the youkai let go. The girl then pulled out what looked like silver stars. The girl threw them with infused Miko energy.  
  
"It's a Miko," Miroku said. Sango, Inuyasha, and Shippo could only watch as the two fought.  
  
'That girl has had plenty of chances to kill this fox and same for the fox,' Inuyasha thought before he unsheathed his Tessaiga and ran to join the battle.  
  
"Kaze no Kizu!" He yelled before the reached each other. He made the blast go in between them so they were not harmed. Kurama grabbed Kagome out of the way and they both rolled to the side and glared at the Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes widen in vague recognition. She whispered in Kurama's ear that he was from the memory.  
  
"Who are you?" Kurama asked as he stared at the Inu hanyou.  
  
"None of your business, now why the fuck were you attacking her?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"It was merely foreplay," Kagome calmly said as she stood next to Kurama. Everybody's eyes widened when they heard the girls voice.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked causing the girl to give him a cautious look from under her mask.  
  
"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Kagome demanded.  
  
"Remove your mask," Inuyasha calmly ordered.  
  
"What right do you have to demand anything? Drop your weapon and I'll remove my mask," Kagome said. Sango and Miroku knew that Inuyasha would never drop his sword.  
  
"Fine," Inuyasha agreed as he stabbed his Tessaiga in the ground. Shippo fell off of Kirara in shock at the fact that Inuyasha agreed easily. "Now remove your mask."  
  
"Hold on, why the rush?" Kagome asked as she removed her mask revealing her brown eyes and black hair. The Inu group gasped when they saw that it was indeed their Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, I've missed you so much," Inuyasha said as he began to take steps towards her. He stopped when he heard the Kitsune's growl.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't know you," Kagome said as she turned to walk away.  
  
"Kagome! Wait, stay with me. I don't want to lose you again," Inuyasha pleaded.  
  
"Kagome, who are these people?" Sora asked as she pointed to each of the people.  
  
"I'm not to sure," Kagome said mostly to herself.  
  
"Please stay and talk to us," the man in the monk robes suggested.  
  
"Sha, we are the grass and must leave," Sora said.  
  
"They might know about my past," Kagome said.  
  
"Sora is right, you are the grass," Kurama said.  
  
"What the hell do you mean Kagome's grass?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Please Kagome, stay and talk to us," the girl with the giant boomerang said with a tear going down her cheek.  
  
"We must go," Sora whispered to Kagome.  
  
"Please Kagome, I miss you and I ... I WAH!" The little kitsune cried as he ran and jumped into Kagome's arms, which just opened automatically. Kagome lightly smiled and looked at the group that stood across from her. She then hugged the Kitsune to her chest and then sighed.  
  
"We'll stay and talk to you," Kagome said. Kurama just scoffed and Sora looked at each one in the group and deemed them trustworthy in her mind.  
  
"It is still early, can we travel back to Kaede's village?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I don't know," Kagome said.  
  
"We can take you back home when we're done talking," Shippo said as he inhaled Kagome's scent.  
  
"Home?" Kagome asked letting her Shinobi training drain away from her mind.  
  
"Yes, we know where you live," Sango said.  
  
"We'll come," Kagome said. "But I want your Shikon shards."  
  
"How do you know I have them?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I can see them," Kagome said. Inuyasha pulled out the shards, but hesitated to put the shards in her hands. He dropped the shards in her hand and smiled at her.  
  
"Follow us," Miroku said as he walked into the forest.  
  
"Kagome do you remember me?" Shippo asked with tears in his eyes as they walked.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't," Kagome said forcing herself not to look at him.  
  
"My name's Shippo and you and Inuyasha saved my life," Shippo said.  
  
"Tell me more," Kagome said with a smile. Shippo smiled at her and began to tell his tale of how he met her and what she did to save his life and avenge his father. He made Inuyasha's part small and then he told her that he was her favorite.  
  
"What type of Kitsune are you?" Kurama asked.  
  
"A forest kitsune," Shippo said.  
  
"So, how long have you known Kagome?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Since the quest almost started," Shippo answered.  
  
"Shippo, do you know if Inuyasha and I were involved?" Kagome whispered to Shippo making sure that Inuyasha couldn't hear.  
  
"I know that you loved him and I can tell he loved you, but it couldn't be serious," Shippo said to Kagome. Kurama stifled a growl and listened.  
  
"Why not?" Kagome asked.  
  
"There were certain things in the way," Shippo answered. Kagome nodded and left herself to her thought. Sora traveled behind Kurama and Miroku and Sango wanted to talk to Kagome, but they left her alone to her thoughts.

* * *

When they arrived in the village everything went quiet when they saw Kagome. The men dropped their field tools and bowed, while the woman got down on their knees and bowed. The children that remembered her backed away and hid behind huts each sneaking their peeks at her. Kagome noticed the bows and stares that were directed towards her. Kurama could see that these villagers were looking at Kagome, as she was a ghost. They ignored Kurama and Sora and focused their minds on Kagome. When they arrived at a hut they noticed an old priestess tending to stew.  
  
"We found her," Inuyasha calmly stated. Kaede looked up and dropped the spoon she was using when she gazed upon Kagome.  
  
"Are ye sure it be her?" Kaede asked with disbelief.  
  
"I'd know her scent anywhere," Inuyasha stated.  
  
"Where have ye been child?" Kaede asked her. Kagome gave the priestess a look of sorrow.  
  
"She doesn't remember any of us," Miroku said as he sat down.  
  
"I was afraid of this," Kaede sighed.  
  
"What the hell do you mean?" Inuyasha asked as the rest sat down.  
  
"I knew that Kagome was not dead, because Kikyo would have all the soul and have the power to walk among the living without needing dead souls," Kaede explained.  
  
"Who is this Kikyo and are you implying that Kagome and her share a soul?" Kurama calmly asked.  
  
"I think it is best if the tale is told and we are all introduced along the way," Kaede explained.  
  
Kaede began to tell the tale of her sister and how she trained to protect the Shikon no Tama. She explained who Onigumo was and how he became Naraku. Then she told of how Kikyo didn't trust Inuyasha enough and they were tricked into betraying each other. She then told Kagome how she pinned Inuyasha to the tree and died taking the jewel with her to the next life. She then explained of when Kagome first appeared.  
  
Inuyasha then told Kagome of how she freed him and then of how they met Shippo. He then told her of how her of how she's missing a part of her soul. He then explained how they met Miroku and Sango. He explained how the freed Kagura and Kanna by destroying Naraku. Sango then told Kagome of how her brother disappeared and how Miroku's Kazaana was lifted.  
  
Kagome told them how Kurama found her and where he found her. She then explained that she was trained as Shinobi for the past year. She talked about the different missions she did and how she now was searching for the shards. She then told them about Sora and how she's been helping her train, just like Kurama was helping her train.  
  
"This does explain much of my missing memories," Kagome said.  
  
"Since Kagome, does not remember much of anything that means she will not remember her family or the claim," Kaede explained. Inuyasha cussed under his breathe.  
  
"I sense you are leaving something out," Sango said as she began to rub Kirara.  
  
"Yes, it is the fact that Kikyo can now challenge Kagome's rights to the soul," Kaede said  
  
"Why the hell didn't you say something earlier?" Inuyasha growled at them.  
  
"What do you mean challenge for my soul?" Kagome asked with disbelief.  
  
"You lost ye memories and now ye have a blank soul," Kaede said.  
  
"I think we should leave then," Sora said as she looked over at Kagome.  
  
"Kirara can take you three far away," Sango explained.  
  
"Or you can try going back to your time," Miroku suggested.  
  
"No," Kagome firmly began, "This Kikyo lost all rights to my soul when she killed Inuyasha and gave the shard to Naraku."  
  
"You are a true Kunoichi, you speak with truth and I know you will fight with honor," Kurama said. Kagome smiled over at him and squeezed his hand in a thank you gesture. Inuyasha growled when he saw this and then relaxed when he remembered the claim no longer existed.  
  
"My friends and I will wait here until this Kikyo arrives and then we will see what's to come," Kagome said.  
  
"Would you like to see your parents?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked up at him with bright eyes and nodded like she was being given life. Inuyasha got up and then Kurama stood up as well.  
  
"Kurama, only Inuyasha and Kagome are allowed to pass through the well," Miroku said.  
  
"What?" Kurama asked becoming annoyed.  
  
"We have tried to cross, but it only allows the two for reasons unknown," Miroku quickly said.  
  
"I will be fine," Kagome assured as she walked out the hut with Inuyasha. Kagome then put her head back in the hut and stared at Kurama.  
  
"Yoko, you better behave or else I'll purify you till you become human," Kagome threatened in a sweet tone before she truly left.  
  
"Kagome has control of her powers?" Kaede asked in amazement.  
  
"She does and she can do many things that I have never seen before," Kurama said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Shippo asked wondering what Kagome could do.  
  
"Her powers are like a youkai. She has certain abilities that I have never seen any Mikos use," Kurama explained.  
  
"Her powers may exceed Midoriko," Sango said in amazement.  
  
"The legendary priestess?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes, and I fear that with her full soul something will happen," Kaede sighed.  
  
"Since I met Kagome I could sense something growing in her," Kurama admitted.  
  
"We'll just have to wait and see," Miroku sighed.

* * *

Inuyasha was impressed that Kagome was keeping up with his speed. When they arrived at the well Kagome put her hands on the ridge and closed her eyes.  
  
"I can feel the energy flowing through the wood," Kagome said as she sat on the rim and swung and her legs over.  
  
"All you have to do is jump," Inuyasha whispered. Kagome sighed and pushed herself into the darkness letting blue and purple lights surround her. She felt as if she was floating and then she softly landed alone at the bottom of the well. She looked up and noticed there was no sky. She deeply inhaled and noticed that the air was not as fresh as it was before. She saw lights again and knew Inuyasha was standing behind her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and jumped out of the well.  
  
"Where to now?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You will see things that may frighten you. Don't worry they will bring no harm," Inuyasha gently said as he walked outside the well with Kagome. Kagome gasped when she saw scarce trees. She then saw the Goshinboku and walked towards it. That's when she heard something fall and a female gasp. Kagome turned around to come to face a woman that looked like an older version of her. Kagome gave her a look of study as if she was trying to remember something.  
  
That's when Ms. Higurashi realized that her daughter didn't remember her.  
  
"Kagome?" She softly asked as if Kagome would vanish from sight.  
  
"It is her," Inuyasha confirmed.  
  
"Inuyasha, is this my daughter, my Kagome?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, this is Kagome Ms. H," Inuyasha answered as he led Kagome up the stairs and into the kitchen. They all sat down and Ms. Higurashi poured some green tea and took an aspirin.  
  
"What happened to her?" Ms. H asked.  
  
"She has lost her memories and now she was raised by Shinobi and youkai," Inuyasha plainly said.  
  
"I was wondering if you have anything that might help me remember?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I left your room the same way it was when you left," Ms. H cried as they rose from the table. Inuyasha led her up the stairs and to her bedroom. Kagome looked at the room in amazement seeing things that looked familiar yet seemed so different. 


	5. In This Diary

* * *

I want to keep updating, but I've been slow to update because my floppy disks have been erasing my files. So I'll be updating this story more than Perdition's Angel. I need time to think about what to do. Sorry this is so short, but I have a part for Kouga and Kikyo to play.

* * *

A/N: Looks like it will be a Hiei and Sora pairing along with an Inuyasha and Botan.

* * *

In this Diary

Inuyasha closed the door behind them and Kagome walked over to her desk and lightly ran her fingers over the pens and books that were there. She then took out a paper that had numbers and symbols and what read her first name.  
  
'Kagome Higurashi, Algebra," Kagome whispered to herself. She then heard something squeak and she turned around to see Inuyasha sitting on a futon raised off the floor.  
  
"This is your bed," Inuyasha said. Kagome then walked towards the bed and kneeled down and looked under it. She reached under the bed and pulled out a book that had a lock on it.  
  
"Can you open this?" Kagome asked as she handed him the book. He used his index claw and sliced the lock. She then took the book and opened it to a page that had a picture of Inuyasha on it.

* * *

_Dear Diary  
  
Today was the day that Inuyasha allowed me to stay by his side. I caught him with Kikyo the night before, and he said that his life was hers. He then said that he was the only one that could protect her. It hurt so bad that I almost ripped my heart out. I realized that I loved him and I went back to him to tell him that I wanted to stay by his side no matter what. He told that he was happy with me and that he shouldn't be happy. As long as I am able to make him smile, I'm happy. I truly do love him and no matter what, I'll stay by his side. _

* * *

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha to see that he was watching her. Kagome sighed and flipped a few more pages down. She came to a page that looked like it had tearstains.

* * *

_Today was the first time I ever kissed Inuyasha. He was turning into a full demon because a demon was sucking out his human soul. I believe my love for him broke the spell as we were kissing. When he turned back he was actually kissing me back! I was so afraid that he was going to leave me and not return. I don't think I've ever been afraid as anything as much as I was today. Shippo then bit Inuyasha's ear when we got back to the village and Inuyasha ended up punching him on the head. I then had to sit him to leave Shippo alone. It was funny when Shippo bit him on the head._

* * *

Kagome closed the diary and then tossed it back under the bed. She stood up and sighed before she went and opened the closet door. She opened the closet door and saw her school uniforms lined up and hung perfectly. She then looked at her closet door and saw pictures of her and the group together.  
  
"I don't know what to do," Kagome whispered as she slumped against the wall and let a tear slide down her cheek.  
  
"Do what your heart tells you," Inuyasha said to her as he opened the door.  
  
"Who's that?" Kagome asked as she heard footsteps.  
  
"It's your brother," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Inuyasha!" A boy yelled as he ran. Kagome looked at the boy that latched on Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha hugged the boy back and before he let go and stepped back.  
  
"Hi," Kagome unsurely said. The boy turned around and tears formed in his eyes as he ran over to his sister. He tightly hugged her and she awkwardly hugged him back.  
  
"Why did you leave Kagome? Was it something that I did?" Souta cried.  
  
"You did nothing wrong, I just forgot who I was," Kagome softly explained.  
  
"Souta, Kagome could do nothing, she forgot who she was and was trained as a ninja," Inuyasha explained.  
  
"Cool! My sisters a ninja," Souta excitedly said. "You're still my sister ... right?"  
  
"I will **always** be your sister," Kagome honestly said. Souta hugged her and Kagome sighed as she finally found that no matter where she went she would always have a place to go. Souta grabbed Kagome and Inuyasha's hands and pulled them downstairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Kagome, mama has oden cooking," Souta said as he took a seat at the table. Kagome sat down at the table with Inuyasha sitting next to her. Her mom then set a bowl of oden in front of them and gave them a soda. Kagome took a bite of the oden and her eyes immediately opened and she inhaled the whole bowl.  
  
"Wow! That was great!" Kagome exclaimed as she took a sip of her soda.  
  
"She hasn't lost her taste for oden," Souta said with a smile.  
  
Kagome smiled and when she finished she explained that she had to go back, but she would be back after she collected the jewel and talked to some people. Her and Inuyasha then went back through the well and back to Kaede's village. Shippo clung onto Kagome and she in a way clung to him. She explained what she learned to Kurama and they decided that they needed to begin their search for the shards before Kagome went back.  
  
Kagome, Sora, Kurama, and the Inu gang set their travels towards the Kouga's territory, because they knew that there were two shards there.  
  
"I hate going to Kouga's territory," Inuyasha growled as they marched on.  
  
"Inuyasha, I suggest that you watch your tongue. With Kagome's condition, I don't think Kouga would be to happy," Miroku explained.  
  
"Why would my memory affect Kouga's attitude?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kouga has been Inuyasha's love rival for you," Shippo explained causing Kagome to blush and Inuyasha to get mad and punch him.  
  
"Inuyasha! Sit," Kagome sternly said.  
  
**Bam  
**  
"How the hell did you remember that?" Inuyasha demanded from the ground  
  
"I read it in my book," Kagome smugly said


	6. Kouga's Story, Kagura's Role

* * *

I do have a part for Kouga and Kikyo to play in this story. I want to be able to use Kikyo as a key to something that will give tension between the characters.

* * *

Kouga's Story, Kagura's RoleShippo began to let his eyes close as he listened to Kagome's gentle breath. He snuggled into her chest and Kurama watched from atop of a tree the little Kitsune's action. He smiled as he watched her face soften to the way it used to be, before she was trained. Inuyasha made a pile of wood and let Sango and Sora tend to the fire. Miroku went with Kirara to find dinner. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was leaning against a tree with Shippo in her arms. Inuyasha smiled knowing that Kagome would come back and not leave him alone. Kagome laid Shippo down on a pile of blankets and stretched when she reached her destination.  
  
"Inuyasha, where is the nearest hot spring?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It is few feet back past the tree you were just at," Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Sango, Sora, do you want to come with me?" Kagome asked as she stood next to them.  
  
"No thank you," they both shrugged. Kagome walked over to the tree and looked up at Kurama.  
  
"Throw me my Shuriken," Kagome ordered more than asked. She heard the wind slice and she immediately held up a piece of leather and caught all six. She then began to walk away and before she left Kurama's hearing range she warned him.  
  
"If you peek, I'll kill you."  
  
Kagome reached the hot spring and she sat on the edge of a rock. She took of her clothing and stepped into the water letting its warm embrace surround her body. Kagome opened her eyes and went under the water. She kept her eyes open hoping that she would see something that would help her. That's when she saw a white orb float to eye level with her. She tilted her head and watched as it surrounded her making it possible for her to breath under the water. A girl that looked exactly like her formed dressed in priestess robes. She smiled warmly and Kagome just stared at her confused.  
  
"Kagome, fate has decided to visit you," the girl said.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I am your previous incarnation, Kikyo," Kikyo answered.  
  
"Why are you here?" Kagome demanded taking a defensive stance.  
  
"I am not the tainted Kikyo. I am the Kikyo that lays dormant in your soul. I am here to tell you that Kikyo is coming and the only way to get your memories is by retrieving your other part of your soul," Kikyo explained. Kagome nodded her head and watched as her other half disappeared into the white light.  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes when she realized that she was on land and that there was a cool breeze. She looked up and saw Kurama with a worried look on his face. She made another face of confusion and saw true worry in his eyes.  
  
"Kurama, what's wrong?" Kagome asked with a cough.  
  
"What do you mean what's wrong? You almost drowned! You're lucky that I was peeping on you!" He yelled at her. Realization hit her like a stampeding bull youkai.  
  
"You were watching me bathe?" Kagome growled at him.  
  
"I only did it because I was worried," he said in a pleading voice.  
  
"Like hell you did!" Kagome yelled as she stood up and pointed a finger at him.  
  
"You might want to get dressed or go back in the water," Kurama said with a smirk. Kagome glared at and stomped into the water with scowl. When she was sure the water covered her she turned around to yell at him only to find he was gone.  
  
'Stupid Kurama and his damn perverted Kitsune instincts. I hope Shippo doesn't turn out like that,' Kagome thought with a dreadful look. Kurama watched her from a distance and smirked when she got a dreadful look. He then lightly chuckled from his place when he remembered how pissed she was.  
  
"HELP!!! KAAAGOOMEEEE!" Shippo yelled as he ran towards the hot springs. Kagome stood up and caught Shippo when he flew into her arms.  
  
"Get back HERE!" Inuyasha yelled as he stopped at the edge of the spring. He gasped when he saw a naked Kagome holding a smirking Shippo in her arms. Kagome sent him a glare that froze hell in that instant.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome screamed at him causing half of his body to fall into the shallow part of the spring. Kurama turned around and started to mentally laugh knowing that the hanyou was going to be hurt. Shippo laughed as he watched bubbles come up from where Inuyasha had been sat. Inuyasha quickly stood up and glared at Kagome.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"You're a pervert ...that's why!" Kagome yelled back causing Kurama, Shippo, and Inuyasha to wince.  
  
"It's not anything I haven't seen," Inuyasha stated with fire in his eyes. Kagome ducked into the water in shock leaving Shippo to jump onto a rock.  
  
"You've seen me ... naked? Are we lovers?" Kagome asked with a squeaky voice. Kurama growled at the suggestion and listened closely to Inuyasha's answer.  
  
"No, but I wanted us to be," Inuyasha whispered to her. Kurama let out a sigh of relief and Kagome let out her own sigh.  
  
"Did ... I want us to be?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yea', you were the one that realized you loved me and you made me realize I loved you," Inuyasha admitted.  
  
"Can you turn around?" Kagome softly asked. He nodded and turned around leaving Shippo to run off back to camp.  
  
He listened to the sound of water lightly splashing and then heard it drip to the ground. Kagome dried her body and wrapped the towel around her hand. Inuyasha inhaled the air and could smell Kagome's sweet scent. He sighed and listened as she let her clothes rustle as she put them on. He could then hear her soft footsteps come behind him.  
  
"You can turn around," Kagome said as she sat down. Inuyasha sat to also and began to play with the grass.  
  
"Do you think we would have been together if this didn't happen?" Inuyasha asked her with some hope.  
  
"Truthfully. I don't know, fate may intend another for you," Kagome said as she grasped his hand. He squeezed her hand knowing that she gave her heart away and that even if she regained her memories she would still not be free to give out her heart.  
  
"I know you love another, but can you do one thing for me?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Kiss me and tell in my eyes that you lover another," Inuyasha said as he looked in her eyes. Kurama growled, but smirked knowing that Kagome would never kiss him on her own.  
  
Kagome stared into his eyes before leaning forward and giving him a kiss that nothing, but for friends. When she pulled back she knew that he was crushed and he knew that he would always remember that she was kissed him a passion that saved his life. Kurama growled and was just about to rush down there when he stopped to hear Kagome speak.  
  
"I do love another, but there will always be a place in my heart for you," Kagome explained. Kurama calmed only to stand up and run back to camp with a bit of sorrow in his heart. When he arrived he walked towards the farthest part of camp to sit in the shadows and think.  
  
"Kagome, I want you to be part of me ... even if means as sister," Inuyasha sadly said.  
  
"I would be honored to be your sister," Kagome happily said with a smile as she stood up. Inuyasha stood up and they both walked back to camp happy to settle what could have been problems.  
  
Kagome looked for Kurama so she could tell him the news about her becoming Inuyasha's sister. When she found him he refused to talk and so she left him alone in his corner so he could think. Kagome and the rest of the group just made and ate their food.  
  
'I know that Kagome carries no love for Inuyasha, but how could she just kiss him and then tell him all that? If I plan to get her, I want all of her. I want her mind, her body, and her soul. I want to be the only object of her desire and the only one she think about. I want to be the only one to see her naked, she will belong to me alone,' Kurama thought with a smirk.  
  
"I have great news about Inuyasha and I," Kagome said. Kurama's ears perked up and he let his gold gaze fall upon them.  
  
"I have decided to make Kagome my sister," Inuyasha finished. Everybody cheered and Miroku pulled out a bottle of Sake to celebrate.  
  
"I thought you needed your whole family to welcome a new member in," Sango stated.  
  
"Sesshoumaru will agree, after he fights her," Inuyasha stated. Kurama's eyes widened when he realized whom Inuyasha was related to.  
  
"Kagome can't beat him!" Shippo yelled with concern.  
  
"She doesn't need to beat him, just prove her worth," Inuyasha said like it was no problem.  
  
"I'll do it, but first we need to see this Kouga," Kagome said. Just then a dust cloud came to a stop in front of Kagome to reveal none other that Kouga.  
  
"You called?" Kouga asked as he took hold of Kagome's hands.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't remember you," Kagome said as she pulled her hands away. Kouga turned around to face Inuyasha and growled at him.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her?" He demanded to know.  
  
"He didn't to anything, Naraku did," a cold yet smooth voice answered. They all turned around to face Kagura and Kanna.  
  
"What the hell? I'll kill you!" Kouga growled as he lunged at Kagura. Kurama growled and used some vines to hold the young prince in place.  
  
"I have not came to fight, but to give Kagome these," Kagura said as she reached into her kimono and pulled out five Shikon shards. Kagome took them and bowed to Kagura with a thank you.  
  
"How did you know she was alive?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Everyone knows mutt. When she met up with you a priestess saw and spread the word," Kouga said.  
  
"So everyone knows that I am living?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes, and this priestess wants you dead. Since Kagome killed Naraku every demon that was associated with him wants revenge," Kouga explained as the vines let him go.  
  
"Explain how you know Kagome," Kurama demanded in a cold voice.  
  
"I'll explain, plus there is a problem in my lands and I need your help," Kouga said.  
  
"Fine, we will hear out your story," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Lets head back to my cave where it is safe to talk," Kouga suggested.  
  
"It is not good to be in the open," Sora said.  
  
They all agreed and began to travel back to Kouga's cave so they could safely discuss the events. Kouga told his story of how he knew Kagome and what Kagura's role was in the event. He then explained Ayame and how she constantly stalked him and what happened at the mountain and how Inuyasha saved him. Kagura then explained how Kagome retrieved her and Kanna's hearts.  
  
"We are forever indebt to you, Kagome," Kagura said in a calmer voice.  
  
"All I want is your friendship," Kagome said causing Kanna to barely smile.  
  
"About my problem," Kouga said.  
  
"Yes, what about it," Miroku said.  
  
"As you may sense, there is demon that has been hunting my wolves down like sheep (Ironic?)," Kouga explained.  
  
"I have sensed a strange animal, but it doesn't seem to be of this world," Miroku said.  
  
"What's the demon's nature?" Sango asked.  
  
"All we know is that it leaves the bodies and keeps the souls," Kouga said with a helpless sigh.  
  
"Have you ever heard of a demon like this?" Kagome asked Kurama.  
  
"No," he quickly answered.  
  
'Why is he so snappy?' Kagome wondered.  
  
"I've never heard of anything like that," Sora said as she thought.  
  
'She is coming,' Kagome heard the warning again of Kikyo coming.  
  
"Have you seen it?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Nobody alive has seen it," Kouga said.  
  
"Then we should set bait and a trap," Kagome said.  
  
"I don't want to endanger anymore of my pack," Kouga said.  
  
"I would never endanger innocents," Kagome said.  
  
"You're not fucking doing what I think you want to do," Inuyasha growled.  
  
"If it wants souls, I think it would be attracted to mine," Kagome said.  
  
"You can't risk it," Kurama sternly said.  
  
"I am fully trained in stealth and I am the one that could bring it down if it's a demon," Kagome sternly said allowing her Miko energy to spark around Kurama. He glared at her before he allowed his own youki energy to spark.  
  
"You will not do this!" Kurama growled.  
  
"YOU have NO right to tell me what to do!" Kagome growled back letting her energy start to purify his. He growled before submitting to her will.  
  
"Fine, but you will wear this around your neck," Kurama stated.  
  
"Thank you, Yoko Kurama," Kagome formally said before she walked out of the cave taking Kanna and Miroku with her.  
  
"I need to speak to them alone," Kagome coldly stated before they walked out. Kurama sighed before he sat down on a nearby rock. Sora walked over to him and sat across from him and unblinkingly glared at him.  
  
"WHAT!" Kurama growled.  
  
"YOU better pray she doesn't turn back into her fully trained Kunoichi," Sora growled at Kurama.  
  
"What happens if she does that?" Shippo asked. Sora blankly stared into the fire and before she answered.  
  
"She will kill us all, or we will have to kill her."

* * *

"Kanna, Miroku, I have an important job for both of you," Kagome said.  
  
"Whatever it may be I'll help to the best of my ability," Miroku said.  
  
"What may I do?" Kanna impassively asked.  
  
"Since this thing feeds on souls, I want you, Kanna to take all the souls of the wolves into your mirror, until we can return them," Kagome explained. "While Kanna is doing this, I want you, Miroku to protect her because she will be vulnerable."  
  
"I will protect her with my last breath," Miroku vowed.  
  
"Thank you Miroku, but remember to watch your own back," Kagome warned.  
  
"The other's must not know," Kanna stated more than asked.  
  
"Why not?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I am going to let it take my soul so I can find some info," Kagome said. They both nodded in agreement before they went back into the cave.

* * *

"Does it come every night?" Kagome asked as she walked back into the cave.  
  
"Yes, it comes," Kouga madly answered.  
  
"Then we kill this thing tonight," Kagome determinably said.  
  
"Sora and Sango should stay at the cave to make sure it doesn't make a move," Kurama said.  
  
"Kagura if you want to leave you can," Kagome said.  
  
"I'll stay, I haven't had a good fight in a while," Kagura said.  
  
"All of you will attack when Miroku gives the signal. We will have Kagura attack from the air and the rest of us will attack from the ground," Kagome said.  
  
"It's here!" Ginta yelled to them. 


	7. Dude, Where's My Soul?

* * *

I'm having a lot of fun writing this, but don't fear this is a Kurama and Kagome fic. I have plans for Sora and Hiei and also for Botan and Inu. The main relationship will be focused on Kagome and Kurama. But I will have Sango and Miroku also.

Don't ask me why this is the chapter name.

* * *

Dude, Where's My Soul?Sora and Sango prepared their weapons for use against whatever this beast was. Kagome made sure her neko-te were fastened on tight. She looked over to Miroku and Kanna and saw that they were ready for this job. Kagome flexed her fingers making the desire of battle come back to her. Kagome and Miroku ran in different direction the others. Kagome let her soul's energy radiate off of her, drawing the monster to her like a moth to a flame. Kanna put up a barrier around herself and Miroku shielding Miroku's soul energy.  
  
"I can feel it," Kagome whispered as she crouched low to the ground.  
  
"It feels like ... there are so many," Kagome whispered sensing the energy of the wolves' souls. They all waited, listening to the empty forest. None could hear its gliding along the ground.  
  
"It's a serpent," Kagome called out as she felt it come in front of her.  
  
Kagome unconsciously took a step back and watched as the bushes in front of her moved. She glared as the serpent that slithered towards her. It's piercing green eyes locked onto her brown ones. She took in every feature, its every black strip and blood red scale. She took in that it had insect like legs at the sides of its face. Kagome let her souls defense lower and watched as it wrapped its cold tail around her body. It then held her eye level. She fell into its gaze and felt as if everything was fading away.  
  
"Kanna, we must weaken it," Miroku said as he left the barrier and began to chant and place sutras around the beast. Kanna walked behind the creature and began to take out the souls of the lost wolves. The creature looked behind itself and went to slam one of its fists down. Miroku jumped in front of Kanna and blocked the creature's attack with his Shakujou. Kagome woke from her trance and saw that Kanna nodded that she finished; and Kagome used her neko-te to slash off its tail. Miroku and Kanna then ran out of harms way giving the signal to attack.  
  
Kagura stood up on her feather sending her blades of wind at the creature confusing it. Inuyasha then used his wind scar to cut it into pieces. Once everyone backed away Miroku opened his Kazaana and used it to suck what was remaining into it.  
  
"That was to easy," Kagura said.  
  
"I sense that was only a puppet," Kanna said in a dull voice.  
  
"Who would control it?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Someone who wants to get to Kagome," Kurama said.  
  
"Kanna, please return the souls," Kagome said. Kanna nodded and began to walk towards the cave where the fallen wolves were.  
  
"Who would be after you?" Kurama asked Kagome.  
  
"Kikyo," Kagome stated as she stared off into the distance.  
  
"How do you know?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"When I was at the hot spring the dormant part of Kikyo's personality told me," Kagome answered.  
  
"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Because I told you now," Kagome answered as sat down.  
  
"Smart ass. Now, why are you sitting?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"She is coming. If you can't face her, then leave," Kagome stated.  
  
Inuyasha remained silent and Kagura left saying that this was not her fight. Kouga chose to stay.  
  
"I want everyone to leave," Kagome stated.  
  
"I am staying," Inuyasha and Kurama both yelled.  
  
"Fine, but if the rest of you respect me, I want you all to leave," Kagome said leaving no room for any other words. They all wanted to protest, but chose to leave and obey Kagome's wishes.  
  
"How far?" Kurama asked. Kagome looked up and smiled at him.  
  
"She's a few miles away," Kagome answered.  
  
"I shall stay by your side," Inuyasha promised. Kagome smiled and Inuyasha and Kurama sat on each side next to Kagome. They just waited, because they knew that was the only thing they could do.

* * *

A lone figure softly traveled through the woods that were lighted by snake like creatures. The figure let the light bring a depressing effect to her serene mood. She stopped her steady pace and gazed around her surroundings. She opened her hand and revealed three shards that wouldn't glow for her. She closed her fist and seethed in anger at the fact that they would not glow.  
  
'I will get him for betraying me. My reincarnation is not a problem. I have no need for her soul, I am more powerful in this body now that I do not have to fear time,' Kikyo thought will a calm anger. One of her soul snatchers dropped a white orb into the palm of her hands.  
  
"With these souls of the tragic maidens I'll be able fuel this body until I can kill Inuyasha," Kikyo said as she absorbed the soul.  
  
'My reincarnation has proven to be powerful, I shall release her soul when I kill her,' Kikyo thought with no regret.  
  
She continued her travel with she sensed a powerful demon aura towards the west at the bottom of the mountains. She then sensed that the part of her soul was towards the mountains and was waiting. She paid no heed to the demon aura and traveled towards the mountains.  
  
'We shall meet soon and I will kill Inuyasha,' Kikyo thought with a determined will. She let her soul snatchers guide the way through the trees. She watched as they slithered through the air. She coldly smiled when she realized that she only had a few more hours to walk the earth.

* * *

"She is here," Kurama said with a look of disgust.  
  
Kagome looked into the sky to see white orbs floating in the air. She then looked at Inuyasha who seemed to tense and put a death grip on his sword. Kagome stood up and gently laid a hand on Inuyasha's tight gripped hand. He instantly calmed down and she guided his hand away from the handle. Kurama lightly growled at this action. They all stood and watched the area where the souls came from. They all could see the light the blue snake creatures slither around the trees. Kagome closed her fists to hide her neko-te.  
  
Kagome and Kikyo than stood within the distance of where they could see each other's eyes. Kagome stared at Kikyo and studied her as if she was some sort of porcelain doll that had no expression of soul of its own. Kagome frowned when all she sensed was sorrow and hate in the clay body of this Kikyo. Kikyo then studied Kagome and she was shocked to see that her aura was much stronger. She could still see the compassion in Kagome's eyes and the purity her heart still held. In her soul she could a mass of confusion mixing. Kikyo kept her face expressionless when she found that Kagome held vast amounts of power that were trained.  
  
Kikyo then let her gaze settle on Inuyasha's tense body. She glared her malice towards him. Inuyasha just looked at her with sorrow and a look that said he was free. Kikyo's anger spiked when she couldn't fell that he still felt that it was his fault. Kikyo then snapped her gaze to the fox that just stared at her like she was nothing. She could feel that his aura was strong and that his energy was also very powerful. She could also feel a link that she didn't know who it connected to.  
  
"I have no quarrel with you, please just leave us be," Kagome requested with no emotion in her voice. Kikyo coldly chuckled when she heard this request.  
  
"It is true than, you don't remember who you are, who we were," Kikyo said with irony in her voice.  
  
"I know enough to know that what you did was wrong and that what you intend is not right," Kagome sternly said. Kikyo frowned and waved her soul stealers away from her person.  
  
"You know nothing of my intentions! You have not had to survive in a false body!" Kikyo spat with a tiny bit of rage slipping.  
  
"We're not so different. I have been without my memories and I had to survive in a new world," Kagome tried to sympathize. Kikyo laughed shortly before notched an arrow and aimed it at Kagome. Inuyasha went to draw his sword.  
  
"Don't," Kikyo warned, "My arrow will pierce her before you can even transform your sword." Kurama watched the dark Miko with little interest. He knew that Kagome could take this priestess down with little or no effort.  
  
"I can't allow you to take anymore souls or a life that you have no claim to," Kagome seriously said.  
  
"I was only going to kill Inuyasha, but know I will take pleasure in killing you!" Kikyo said as she released her arrow.  
  
Kagome pushed Inuyasha away from the purifying energy and Kurama jumped out of the way. Kagome then let her put her palm in front of her and let her Miko energy dissipate the arrow. Kikyo lowered her bow in surprise as she watched her arrow dissolve. Kurama just smirked at the dead Miko's surprise as he watched what would be just a small fight for Kagome. Kikyo notched another arrow and was about to fire when Kagome disappeared.  
  
"I told you to leave us be," Kagome said letting her voice echo around Kikyo. Kurama walked over to Inuyasha and sat down.  
  
"Watch what a trained Kunoichi Miko can do," Kurama said in a calm voice.  
  
"Come out and face me!" Kikyo ordered with a scowl.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of stealth?" Kagome asked as she jumped down from a tree. Kikyo spun around and let her arrow fly. Kagome merely sidestepped the arrow and charged at her. Her claws shone in the night as they gleamed what Kagome planned to do with them. These claws would not taste human blood, but the dried ashes of bones longing to rest. Her claws slashed into Kikyo's right shoulder and Kikyo fell forward towards the ground.  
  
"No, I refuse to die from the same wound," Kikyo growled as souls started to leak from her shoulder. Kikyo looked towards Inuyasha, but he turned his head and closed his eyes. She could see her life go by in flashes and memories as the souls left.  
  
"This was to easy," Kurama said to Kagome. Kagome sighed at what was being left of Kikyo.  
  
"Kagome, know this. I have cursed myself and when my soul enters your body it will be a battle that's far more greater than you could imagine," Kikyo said letting her words turn to ash like her body.  
  
They all watched as the soul of Kikyo's hovered in the air before engulfing Kagome in a bright white light. When the light disappeared Kurama tapped her shoulder and asked her a question.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Peachy," Kagome answered before she fell to her knees and passed out. Kurama caught her before she could hit the ground.  
  
"That's take her back to the cave!" Inuyasha yelled. They started running for fear of what was happening to Kagome. 


	8. My Will

* * *

I hope you all had a safe and great 4th of July. I know I didn't . This story is finally going to have a fight

* * *

My Will

When they arrived at the cave everybody rushed out to see Kagome's body in Kurama's arms, limply hanging. Millions of questions were asked, and most of the fighting was tongue-lashings. Miroku knocked out Kouga and Sango checked Kagome making sure she was still breathing. Shippo pulled a fur blanket over Kagome's body to keep her warm. Inuyasha explained what happened and Miroku gave a look that said 'oh shit.'  
  
"Will she wake?" Shippo asked as he used his small hands to push her hair out of her face.  
  
"She will not wake till one personality wins the body," Miroku sighed as he kneeled and began to pray.  
  
"Lets move the pack and any youkai from this cave," Sango said.  
  
"We can't leave her alone," Inuyasha growled at Sango.  
  
"Miroku, Sora, and I will stay with her," Sango said as she handed Shippo to Kurama.  
  
"It would be a wise choice to leave, than risk having your youki purified," Miroku suggested.  
  
"Keh, but if I hear one wrong sound I'm rushing in here," Inuyasha assured.  
  
"Kirara, guide the pack to safety," Sango said as she helped Miroku put Kouga on Kirara's back.  
  
Kurama growled at the fact that he had to leave Kagome's side in her time of need, but he knew that he could only support her by doing what he thought she would of done. Kurama began to walk out of the cave with Shippo in his hands and Kirara in the lead. Inuyasha growled before he walked out of the cave with everyone else that hesitated. Inuyasha stood at the top of the tallest tree that he could find so he could see into the cave. He could hear nothing, but whispers from the cave he stared into. Kurama looked up into the tree and saw the Inu hanyou in the tree. Kurama jumped up into the tree and stood just below Inuyasha.  
  
He reached into the front of his kimono and pulled out a necklace with a silver rose on it. He closed his hand and sighed thinking of how he should do this, or if he should trust this hanyou. He jumped up and stood next to Inuyasha who just looked at him and then glanced away. Kurama cleared his throat and growled at Inuyasha when he ignored him.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kurama sternly said.  
  
"What d'ya want?" Inuyasha asked letting his irritation show through his voice.  
  
"I know a way to save Kagome," Kurama began.  
  
"HOW!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I will go and retrieve the answers, but if I don't come back before dawn, please give her this," Kurama said as he jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground.  
  
All Inuyasha saw was a misty white; six tailed fox go running towards the hills. He let his amber gaze fall to the item in his hand. He tucked the necklace in the front of his kimono and looked back to the cave.  
  
'You better come back ... else Kagome will be worried,' Inuyasha thought with a frown.

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and quickly sat up when she remembered what had happened. She frantically stood up and ran towards Kouga's cave. She stopped at the entrance when she heard voices of happiness drift to her ears. She looked down at herself and saw that her outfit was ripped and burned from the Miko powers that were unleashed. She then looked into the cave to a small fire burning with a group of people sitting around it talking.  
  
"Finally, after all these years we have our peace," Kikyo sighed as she snuggled into Inuyasha's warm embrace.  
  
"Once we get the Shikon no Tama we can live our lives," he assured her as he hugged her.  
  
"Sango?" Miroku softly asked.  
  
"Yes," Sango said as she looked at him.  
  
"When can we have kids?" Miroku asked as he held her hand. Sango just merely laughed and hugged Miroku tightly.  
  
"Anytime you want," She seductively whispered into his ear.  
  
Kagome could feel her heart break into puzzle that was just about to be drenched in water. She then leaned closer when she Kurama talking of leaving to another side of the land. She watched Shippo sleeping in a corner with Kirara and Sora. She clenched her fists in anger as she watched them happily chat while they left her for dead in the woods. Her aura began to flare around her as she angrily growled.  
  
"How dare you leave me to die ... alone? I will not be some used futon!" Kagome yelled at them as her Miko powers chipped away at the cave. Kikyo smirked and walked into Kagome's Miko energy and gazed at her.  
  
"You're nothing to them," Kikyo mouthed to Kagome.  
  
"No, this isn't real!" Kagome yelled at Kikyo. Kikyo coldly laughed and waved her hand in the air.  
  
"This is real. I bet your tired of fighting for your memories," Kikyo softly said as she stood next to Kagome.  
  
"No," Kagome whispered as she let the tear roll down her cheek.  
  
"You don't have to fight anymore, just touch my hand and close your eyes," Kikyo insincerely said. Kagome looked into Kikyo's cold dead eyes and sighed.

* * *

Kurama ran as fast as he could. He passed the mountains and saw that the sun would rise in a few hours. He let his muscles scream in pain as he made them work. He arrived at the small hut and carefully searched the ground for any traps. When he was satisfied that there were no humans around he entered through a window. The hut was darkened and cold, even though it was a summer's evening. He sniffed and quietly walked along the wooden boards and came upon a chest. Using his nose he flipped the lid up and looked in to see what he was searching for. He stuck his head in to grab the object, but stopped when he heard a clicking noise.

* * *

Kikyo embraced Kagome and she let hot tears of regret pour down her cheeks as the dead Miko smirked. Kikyo pulled a dagger out of her shirt and pushed it into Kagome's back. Kagome gasped and stumbled backwards as she felt her blood drip down her back. Kagome's aura flared with until controllable power causing Kikyo to fall back. She pulled the dagger from her back and threw it to the ground making it land inches from Kikyo's face.  
  
"A true friend stabs you in the front," Kagome said as she lunged at Kikyo. Kikyo could only cover her face.

* * *

Inuyasha hopelessly watched as the cave began to light up the night sky with purifying energy. Miroku was covering Sango's and Sora's body from the energy. Inuyasha shuddered when he felt it near him in the air. He could only cover his eyes when the light became brighter.

* * *

Kurama slowly limped away from the hut. He knew that he was going to die, but he wanted to reach Kagome and say farewell. He could hear the hunter catching up behind him. He cursed the hunter a thousand times over as he fell to the ground from blood loss. He closed his eyes and with the last amount of his energy he pushed his spirit out of his body and into time. The only thoughts that he had were lingering thoughts of Kagome.

* * *

"All you had to do was die!" Kikyo growled as she slapped Kagome.  
  
"I will not allow you to destroy MY life," Kagome yelled as she let her purifying energy burn at Kikyo's corrupted soul. Kikyo screamed in anguish as she used her nails to dig into Kagome's face.  
  
'Why won't my powers work?' Kikyo thought with panic in her mind.  
  
"It is time for your soul to rest," Kagome thought as she purified the corrupted body. Kagome smiled as everything exploded in a bright pink light.  
  
"Thank you," Kikyo whispered as her existence disappeared from the body and this world.

* * *

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and watched as the light died down. He took off in the direction of the cave, leaving everyone behind. When he arrived at the cave he saw Kagome rolled off the futon and onto the floor. He didn't dare touch her because he could still see sparks of purifying energy coming off of her. Sango and Miroku were sitting on the floor passed out and Sora was also next to Sango on the floor as if she fell asleep.  
  
"Ku ... Kurama," Kagome weakly said as she pushed herself to her knees. She looked around the room and saw Inuyasha staring at her. She pushed herself so that she fell onto her butt.  
  
"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I'm weak from battle, but I have my full soul," she answered as she sighed. Kagome looked around and noticed the three people that were knocked out. She then noticed that the wolf tribe was gone.  
  
"Kirara and I led them away from here," Inuyasha answered as if reading her mind.  
  
"Where's Kurama?" Kagome asked as she tried to sense him.  
  
"He left to see if he could find a way to save you," Inuyasha answered.  
  
"When did he leave?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He left when the moon was above our heads," Inuyasha answered. Kagome looked outside the cave and could clearly see that it was day. She tried to stand, but her legs were too shaky. Inuyasha walked over to her and picked her up and set her back on the futon.  
  
"I have all my memories back," Kagome said as she leaned onto her elbows.  
  
"Do you also have your recent memories?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah, and it's weird," Kagome said with a serious look.  
  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"It feels like ... I'm ... two different people," Kagome answered.  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Because one side of me knows all this stuff and the other side is in shock," Kagome explained with a sigh.  
  
"That is weird," Inuyasha said. Inuyasha sadly sighed and reached into his kimono. He held the rose necklace in his fist.  
  
"Did Kurama say when he would return?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Here, he said to give you this if he ... if he..."  
  
"If he what Inuyasha?" Kagome asked becoming worried.  
  
"If he didn't return before dawn," Inuyasha softly finished. He then opened Kagome's hand and put the necklace in her palm before he closed it. She pulled her hand towards her heart before she opened her hand and gazed upon the necklace. She let a tear roll down her cheek and she fell face first into the futon with a river of tears. She tightly clutched onto the necklace.  
  
"Damn it!" Kagome choked out into the pillow as she cried. She punched the futon and cursed it to death. Inuyasha sighed and rubbed Kagome soothingly on the back as she cried.  
  
"Kagome, it will be alright," Inuyasha whispered to her.  
  
"NO! It won't be all right! HE'S FUCKING DEAD!" Kagome yelled at him as she clawed at the futon. Inuyasha sighed and he walked out of the cave and watched as the others started to come back. He then laid his ears flat when he heard Kagome's sobs become louder.  
  
"Is Kagome alright?" Shippo asked Inuyasha as he rode on Kirara.  
  
"Just leave her alone for now," Inuyasha said as he sat and guarded the cave entrance. Kouga then ran up and stopped in front of Inuyasha when he wouldn't move.  
  
"Move out of the way!" Kouga growled.  
  
"No," Inuyasha plainly said.  
  
"Can't you hear Kagome crying?" Kouga growled.  
  
"Yes, and if you care about Kagome in any way, you'll leave her alone," Inuyasha calmly said. Kouga growled before he punched the wall and sat at the other end of the cave.  
  
"Mew?" Kirara said as she transformed into her kitten stage and sat next to Inuyasha.  
"Keh, what do you want?" Inuyasha asked her. She just tilted her head to the side and gave Inuyasha a curious look. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and stared at her.  
  
"Great, now I'm talking to a stupid cat," Inuyasha laughed to himself. He then glared at Kouga who looked over at him.  
  
"Hiss!" Kirara bit Inuyasha's hand and than went running inside the cave to lie next to Sango. She shook her head in dismay when she saw that Miroku had his had on Sango's breast.  
  
"Stupid cat," Inuyasha growled as he licked his wound. Shippo just smiled in amusement.

* * *

A/N: I want to end this story in another two, maybe one chapters. I just need to tie up loose ends and then I can bring in the spirit detectives in the sequel. Please Review

* * *


	9. Resolutions

* * *

Sorry it's taken so long to update, but I've had to work on the other story. This is definitely going to have a sequel. The pairings are already picked.

* * *

This will be a Kagome and Kurama in the sequel.

* * *

Resolutions  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
It had been three weeks since Kurama died, and she still hasn't moved from the tent that she had set up at the hot spring. The day after Kurama died Kagome wandered into the woods and sat at the hot spring. Whenever Inuyasha or Kouga would try to move her, she would shock them with her Miko powers. So, Kouga had made her a tent out of animal hide and Inuyasha would bring her food since she wouldn't move. Shippo stood with her and sometimes would convince Kagome to take a bath. At night, she would stare at the necklace that Kurama left to her.  
  
One day Kagome showed up at the cave covered in blood. The blood was smeared on her face and soaked into her clothes. It wasn't her blood and Shippo was asleep when it happened, if anything happened. The blood couldn't be identified, and it didn't smell like any animal or youkai from this area. She wouldn't tell where the blood came from. She did tell us some surprising news that Inuyasha never expected to hear her say.  
  
"Damn it Kagome, tell me where the blood came from," Inuyasha demanded. Kagome just looked up at him with sad eyes.  
  
"I'll tell in time," Kagome said as she looked up at the group.  
  
'What have you gotten yourself into this time?' Inuyasha asked himself. When Kagome cleaned herself up, she sat inside the cave watching a small fire burn. She went around the cave and told everybody that she had finally come to a resolution. They all gathered around the fire prepared and ready to hear her words.  
  
Kagome downheartedly sighed before she explained, "I have come to a decision. While I was brooding I was thinking about ... Kurama. I can't go back to my time, I can't face that his death is real."  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Sango asked with worry lacing her voice.  
  
"I'm planing to seal the well and live here," Kagome stated as she looked at the ground.  
  
"Why?" Miroku asked with concern.  
  
"I still need to collect the shards of the jewel and I feel I don't belong in my time," Kagome softly explained.  
  
"What about your family?" Shippo asked.  
  
"I'll leave them a note at the bottom of the well carved in stone, I will then put it in a metal box and place it at the bottom of the well," Kagome explained.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Inuyasha seriously asked.  
  
"Yes, I'll also seal the well also," she sadly said.  
  
"So, this is it? The end of crossing between time?" Inuyasha jokingly asked. Kagome smiled at him and nodded a yes.  
  
The group traveled back to the village and Kagome spent another week at the well having Inuyasha carved her message. Toutousai made Kagome a metal box that could only be opened by people of her bloodline. She thanked him before she left and gave him a pig before she left as gratitude. Four weeks since the day Kurama died and now Kagome was sealing her future in the past with the people she loved most.  
  
Kagome read her message over and attached one of the shuriken that Kurama gave to her. She knew that Sota would recognize the star since she told him about her weapons. She placed the message in the box and let the box fall into the well. She then sealed the well and let out a few tears as she and Inuyasha walked away. Only time could tell what the future would hold for them all.

* * *

I'm sorry that this chapter was so short, but I'm going to have ONE last chapter before I start the sequel. The last chapter will be called Set In Stone.

* * *


	10. Set in Stone

* * *

Thanks for reading this Fic (Waves to all readers and reviewers). I promise that the sequel will be out as soon as I finish my other fic

* * *

Set In Stone.  
  
_Writing or letters_

* * *

_ I'm sorry that things have come to this, but I am not ready to face the future just yet. A horrid tragedy has overcome the group ...well, mostly me. I'll explain everything when I see you again. I have many things here in the past that needs to be taken care of. I still have to collect the rest of the jewel shards and then spend my days guarding it against youkai and any wicked humans. I don't know what I'll look like or if I'll be the same. I'm worried inside that I might not ever see you again. Have faith in me and I might be there when you finish reading this note.  
_

_ I am positive that either Inuyasha or Shippo will talk to you if I don't make it to see you. I love you all and I wish you the best with your lives. Good-bye for now and continue with your lives, I don't want you to be miserable all the time. Tell Ji-chan that Souta has Houshi powers and he definitely has potential if you don't push him. If I come back there will be a long story involved about me and the my love for the demon._


End file.
